Sisters' Secrets
by El-Sensei
Summary: Sequel to Brothers' Love- Yume has settled down to a normal family life with her brothers, but what happens when she is given an offer to study abroad? Secrets and lies start arising in the Asahina household.
1. Chapter 1: Study abroad?

**Welcome to my sequel! I hope everyone will love this just as much as Brothers' Love or maybe even more!**

**Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own Brothers Conflict!**

* * *

I was looking at the letter in my hand and still defining if this was real or a dream. 'Hinata Yume, after seeing your results in this year's cooking competition, we would like to offer you to study abroad in France and learn many other creations of cooking.'

If this wasn't clear, my name is Hinata Yume. I am a 16 year-old girl and a third year in high school. In my early life, I have lived alone with my dad, Rintarou, and my older sister, Ema. My dad remarried an apparel maker, Asahina Miwa, and now I have 13 step brothers.

About a month ago, Ema-nee and I revealed our feelings of being a family to our brothers and were able to end this conflict. Right now, I'm still debating whether or not I should accept this offer.

"Study abroad?", Ema-nee asked me once she came home.

"Yeah. I really don't know if I should accept it."

"You shouldn't waste such an amazing opportunity like this, Yume-chan."

"I know, it's just, I'm worried about you. What will happen when I leave and something happens to you?"

"Oh, Yume-chan. I should be the least of your worries. Besides, wouldn't this be one step closer to your dreams?"

"I guess you're right. Anyways, I've already contacted Dad about this and he says it's my decision. I'll take the offer."

"That's good! Now, let's tell everyone else."

I unintentionally grabbed her arm before she went to tell them. "U-Um… I don't think I want to tell them just yet, Ema-nee."

"Eh? Why not?"

"It's just… I don't want to worry them and such. So, can we keep this a secret between us sisters?"

"Alright. Just remember, eventually they will find out."

"Of course I know that! Don't you worry."

* * *

The next day at school, I was having deep thoughts about studying abroad. **France is pretty far away and it is a foreign country. I also have everyone to worry about. Would they even allow me to go? But Dad says it's my decision so they should respect it. I really don't know.** "Hey! Yume!" I turn around and see Shiro running towards me. "Whew! That was really tiring!" I've actually known Shiro since the beginning of middle school. He was my very first friend and I always had to watch over him since he was bullied often.

"Morning, Shiro. You really need to work out more. You're practically a stick.", I say to him.

"Yeah, I guess that's right. But I've been calling your name a few times and you didn't repsond. Something up?"

"I was given a letter to go study abroad in France. I've already contacted my dad that I'll take the offer, it's just I'm worried about what will happen when I'm gone."

"I'm pretty sure you've been told this but don't give up such a oppertunity. Everything will be okay. Wouldn't Mirai-senpai want you to take the offer." I nodded but now I worry about Rai. I hope he's doing okay and not being careless. "You're worried about him?"

"It's nothing too big. Just if he's managing smoothly and he's not being his carefree self is all. I know we've separated but I still want to worry about him since he's my friend."

Suddenly, all these girls started screaming and I knew what that meant. Fuuto's returned from his tour. "Good morning, everyone! It's truly pleasant to see all your wonderful faces on this fine morning.", Fuuto said with his idol smile. The screams just got louder.

"He really is a pain. I have to worry about him at both school and home.", I complain to Shiro. He laughed a bit.

Then, I see a girl walk up to Fuuto. **Wait, isn't that a kohai?** I hear voices say, "Gasp Isn't that Koizumi Ai, the beautiful super model?!"

"Dummy! You have to call her Ai-chan! Anyways, doesn't Fuuto-kun and Ai-chan look perfect together?" Looking at Koizumi, she has long brown hair that goes mid-back and green eyes. Her figure is perfect, or some would say.

"Hello, Fuuto-kun. I'm Koizumi Ai, please call me Ai-chan. I really hope we can start off as friends.", she introduces herself to Fuuto. She must want to be his girlfriend so her popularity goes up. "If you'd like, we can go on a date this Saturday. Sound fun?" Hearing that makes my heart cringe a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I don't go on dates with idiots like you. This weekend, I was hoping to spend it with my little sister.", he replys. He notices me and winks. I blush a little but try my best to hide it.

I saw a little anger in her eyes before she spoke again. "I'm just kidding! You didn't have to take that seriously. I'm just hoping we can be friends is all. Well, see you later, Fuuto-senpai!"

The first bell rings and Shiro pulls my arm. "Hurry up, Yume! I will pass out if we are tardy!" I laugh as we were running to class.

* * *

"Seriously?! You always do this to me, Yume! One day, we really will be late.", Shiro lectures me as we are eating lunch on the roof. Akuma and everyone else didn't join us today.

"I'm sorry, but I always tell you, you can go on ahead of me. It doesn't matter to me if I'm late or not.", I respond.

"You can be really carefree as well." We continue to eat and he brings up the topic from earlier. "I just remembered. Do you know how long you'll be studying abroad?"

I try to remember the letter and then I say, "It's roughly around five to six years. That's pretty long, so that's why I'm worrying about it."

"Yeah, it is. What will you do about money?" **How could I forget the most important thing?**

"Well, I'd ask my dad, but I don't want to bother him about it nor my brothers."

"I know, you should get a part-time job. They're hiring at that new bakery shop. You should apply."

"Maybe. Though, I don't have much experience."

"Still, just try to go for it. And maybe in the process, you can learn more recipes from that place." I smiled. Shiro is a really helpful friend.

* * *

I finished lunch faster than Shiro and excuse myself. As I was walking through an empty hall, I heard voices. On instinct, I hide. "What do you want?" It's Fuuto. I wonder if he's taking to that girl.

"Like I said earlier, I'm hoping we can start off as friends.", she said, her voice sounding fake.

"Don't wanna.", Fuuto replys.

"Eh? Why not? We're both pretty famous, so we should stick together. And if we date each other, our popularity will go through the ratings."

"You really are an idiot. Did you honestly think I care about that sort of thing?"

"Wait. What? Wouldn't you be the idiot? I know you're planning on being an actor, so this will definitely benefit you."

"That is true, but a certain girl showed me, I can make it happen by myself. I might lose many fans, but as long as she still supports me, that's all that matters. I want to make her happy with what I've got." **Is he talking about me? How is he able to pull my strings all the time?**

"Tch Fine! Anyways, idols like you could never be a true actor." This girl is really irritating me.

"Don't you dare say that about Fuuto!", I yell as I walk towards them. "How can you say that about a person you barely know? Fuuto does his best to perfect his acting. He rents lots of movies and watches them whole-heartedly carefully observing the actors and actresses. Sometimes he doesn't sleep the night just to study their acting. So don't say anything about how he can never be an actor!"

She looks disgusted by me but I really couldn't care less. "You're seriously rejecting me for her? Fine, be that way. You have no good eyes when it comes to finding girls." She leaves and I'm really burning inside with fury.

"Hey…" I just remembered I was hiding from them. This looks so bad! "You know, eavesdropping is a bad habit, Lil Sis."

"It's not like I had intentions to do so. I was passing by and heard voices so I hid."

He's quiet a moment until he smirks and says, "I'll let it slide this once since you stood up for me." He lifts my chin and stares closely at my eyes. "Hey. Since you did that for me, I should give you a reward for being a good girl."

"A reward?", I ask, my voice sounding a little happy.

"Yes." He leans in and kisses me on the lips. The bell rings and he breaks the kiss. "Come now. We don't want to be late for class, Lil Sis." He goes on ahead and I'm still having the feeling of his lips gently pressed onto mine. **Am I… having feelings for Fuuto?**

* * *

I barely make it to class and Shiro looked worried. "Where were you, Yume? You said you were going on ahead, but when I got to class, you weren't here. You're face is red. Do you have a fever?"

I glance at Fuuto who's smiling at me and I answer him, "No. It's nothing. I just feel a little hot is all." I walk to my seat and I start having deep thoughts. **That's the second time he's kissed me. But this kiss felt more passionate than the last. No, I can't think like this. Fuuto and I are siblings and that's how it should be. But maybe, I'll allow myself to have a small crush on him.**

* * *

**Okay, that's a wrap for this chapter! Pretty intense huh? A love rival or maybe two if you all want Shiro to be one as well. Anyways, till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Arise

**Ready for another chapter? Get readin' then!**

* * *

When the last class ended, I gathered all my things and raced to Shiro's desk. "Come on, Shiro! We don't want to be late for our club!"

"Wait! I still have to fix my reference books, Yume."

"Here!" I grabbed his books and pulled him with me. I really don't want to face Fuuto right now.

"H-Hold up, Yume! What's gotten into you? You've been acting strange ever since earlier."

"It's nothing really! Aren't you the one who says I need to worry about time more? That's exactly what I'm doing!", I yell to him. **I need to calm down. Shiro will know for sure something is wrong. If he finds out, I won't have a clue on what to say.**

* * *

"Eh?! Study abroad?", Kyouko asked me after Shiro told them the whole story.

"Yeah. I was also thinking of getting a part-time job.", I said, "Though, I don't know where."

"Like I said, how about working at the new bakery?", Shiro suggested.

"Oh, that place? My neighbor is apparently the new owner of 'Home Made.' I can ask her and her husband if they could hire you, Pres.", Akari, a first year, said.

"That would be really helpful, Akari. Thank you."

"You're really leaving, Yume-senpai? But I don't want you to leave!", Kyouko said while hugging me and crying into my shirt.

"Kyouko, that's enough! I'm sorry about my sister, Yume-senpai.", Kyousuke explained. Even though Kyousuke is the mature one, Kyouko is the older one by seven minutes. Why is the older twin always the childish one? **(A/N: She's comparing them with Tsubaki and Azusa)**

"Come on! I know Kyousuke doesn't want Yume-senpai to leave, too!", Kyouko yelled.

"No one… wants… Yume-senpai… to leave.", Megumi said, "We'll… all be… sad. But… this is… for her… sake."

"Fine. If Megu-chan says so, I'll support you, Yume-senpai." I patted her head and she was all better now.

"**Yawn** What happened? Did I miss any torments?", Akuma asked as he walked into the club room.

"Satoshi! How many times do I have to tell you to be on time!", Shiro lectured him.

"At least I'm not the last one to arrive. Where's Ayato?", Akuma asked. Ayato is a second year and he transferred here because of Akari, who is his younger cousin.

"Sorry **pant** I'm late! I had many **pant** things to **pant** do!", Ayato said catching his breath.

Shiro looked really angry but I started talking first, "Well, since everyone's here, let's start practicing our baking skills!"

* * *

I arrived home late since everyone made a mess when they were baking. Shiro and I stayed behind to clean up and it took forever. "I'm home!", I said out loud and Juli ran up to my shoulder.

"Welcome back, Yu. You seem tired, was your club being hard on you again?" I nodded. Ema-nee and Juli know they all become crazy when cooking or baking.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Kyo-nii. "I'm back, Kyo-nii! Where is everyone?"

"Oh, welcome back, Yume-chan. Everyone is having busy schedules today. Only Wataru and I have eaten."

"I see."

"I have a case tomorrow, so I would like to prepare for it. Would you mind if I left everything to you?"

"Nope! I'll be fine! You should go practice now then!" With that, Kyo-nii excused himself.

"Will you be okay? You seem to have had a hard day, Yu."

"Everything will okay, Juli. Don't worry." Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii came down the stairs.

"Welcome back, Yume-chan.", they said in sync.

"Hey, you two! It looks like it will just be the three of us dining together, then."

"How cruel? You forgot about me, Lil Sis.", Fuuto says as he was walking from the living room.

"Then, the four of us. I'll make dinner right away." I looked at the ingredients we had and it seems like there was enough for curry and rice served for four.

* * *

When I finished, it suddenly felt awkward. Tsuba-nii, Azu-nii, Fuuto, and I are all gathered here. It's making me feel uncomfortable. "Well, I hope you don't mind eating curry tonight. Itadakimasu!" I start eating as everyone else is. Why is it really quiet? Shouldn't it be normal for family to eat together?

"So, how was school, Yume-chan?", Azu-nii asked, breaking the silence.

How would I describe today? A lot of things happened and I don't want to tell them or else something could happen. "Nothing interesting, really. My club tired me out with the mess they made afterwards and that was the only thing that was exciting. How was your day? Just the usual practicing lines, I suppose?"

Tsuba-nii answered, "You could say that. But I would really like it if you'd practice with me, Yume-chan. For brother sister bonding."

Fuuto said, "Sorry, Lil Sis is busy with me already. I'd like to practice my acting with her."

"Um, I have many assignments to do, first. Maybe next time?", I ask very nervously. Silent surrounds the room again and I just eat my meal very slowly. **This has got to be the most awkward dinner I have ever had.**

* * *

We finish eating our dinner and I was washing the dishes. When I finish and am about to go upstairs Fuuto calls out to me. "Hey. Can we have a little talk?" A little afraid, I choose obedience. "So, there was nothing interesting today, huh? Is kissing something you normally do everyday?"

"Look. Do you really think I could tell them I kissed you, my brother?"

"That wouldn't be too bad. That way, fewer people will be after my sweet sister."

Even though I know he's teasing me, I need to make sure he'll stop this. "This will be very mortifying to me, but I'll do anything you want me to do if you keep that a secret."

He smirked and said, "The only way to receive my silence is to seal it with a kiss."

I hesitated a moment before answering, "If this is the only way, then fine." I grab onto his cheeks, stand on my tippy toes, and plant a kiss on him. I was so lost in the moment that I forgot to break away. I pull back and say, "There. Happy now?"

"It would have been nice if we stayed like that a little longer, but I'll keep my promise. Good night, Lil Sis." I feel like every time I'm around Fuuto, my feelings grow more and more. But I can't reveal them. My simple feelings could break the whole family apart and that is the last thing I'd want.

* * *

I head to my room and ponder about the long day I've been through. **I really can't believe I'm having feelings for Fuuto. It's ironic. The person I despised from the beginning is the person I want to spend everyday with doing things normal couples would do. Times like this, I wonder if it would have been better if we were never a family together. But the fact we are family is the reason I gained feelings for Fuuto. If none of this happened, I wouldn't have known who Asakura Fuuto is or cared who he is. **When I finish my thoughts, I start my homework to clear these thoughts for now. "Why does love have to be complicated?"

* * *

**This took a while to find the right words to write and since I don't have an anime to guide me on what to say. So updates will come a bit slower than usual. But just remember, I update faster than the average writer! So till next time! Favorite, Follow, Review! I also feel like these past two chapters are smaller than my usual chapters in Brothers' Love.**

**I. Am. Inner. Me chapter 1 . May 9  
OMG! The sequel of Bothers' Love even though you just finished it! Awesome! Am I the first reviewer? Totally loved the first chapter! Update soon**

**Congrats on being my first reviewer of the sequel! :)**

**Momochan77 chapter 1 . May 9  
Great first start. A trip to study abroad? A love rival? And feelings starting to grow? A lot going on. Lol I can't wait for the next chapter :) and what will her brothers think of the trip? Especially Fuuto. It's all gonna be awesome.**

**Yeah, more drama happens, which I'm okay with since drama appears in our everyday lives as well.**

**Guest chapter 1 . May 9  
Hey! It's Cinderella! Still can't get into my account, I don't understand at all but hopefully I can figure it out. I really don't want to have to make a new account :( Anyways. The sequel to "Brother's Love"! What a great chapter! Loved how she stood up for Fuuto! Love how he kissed her! :P BUT! France!? 5 to 6 years!? I hope she doesn't go :( What will that do to her & her siblings! Also Fuuto! Oh this is no good, no good at all :( I defiantly don't like that idea! But still a very good chapter! Great way to kick off the new sequel!**

**Those ideas came to me last minute. Anyways, I hope you figure out your account problem. See ya in the next chapter!**

**Romance-Max-4545 chapter 1 . May 11  
Omg i love yume with fuuto so much i want her to end up with him . I read the brother's love and loved it and when you mentioned a sequel i literally had a happy dance for 5 mins. Please update soon. You are now added to my Favs!**

**I never knew my chapters had so much magic! :D And thanks for adding me to your favs it's making me blush. /**


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings Grow

**Okay, here's the new chapter! It took a while since I'm still brainstorming ideas for this story. I just have one question to ask: Who should Ema end up with? Make any suggestions before I choose who I want her to end up with.**

* * *

I woke up super early the next morning. It was so early, the sun was barely rising. I decide to get up and make breakfast. It is my turn to cook and Kyo-nii is busy at the moment. I wash my face before I leave my room and see my eyes have bags under them. Truthfully, I forced myself to wake up early even thought I went to bed really late last night. I dry my face, leave my room, and head downstairs.

**I still can't get the thought of kissing Fuuto out of my head. Did I kiss him just so he'd keep everything that happened yesterday a secret? Or was it really what I wanted to do? I'm starting to have feelings for Fuuto. No, that's not it. I've had these feelings for the longest time but I never noticed them. I guess I refused to even look at them until now. I don't know what to do. Maybe, Fuuto is my real first love and not Rai.** I push away the thoughts and focus on my cooking breakfast.

After a while, I see Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii. "Good morning! Did you two sleep well?"

"Morning, Yume-chan! I slept pretty well, but now I'm happy to see your lovely face early in the morning.", Tsuba-nii said.

"Tsubaki, please be more serious. My sleep was very wonderful, Yume-chan. How was yours?", Azu-nii asked.

What can I tell them? "Oh, I wasn't sleeping well because I was thinking of the kiss I gave Fuuto." **I could never tell them that! For now, it's best to keep that a secret as well.** "It was pretty decent. I've had better. I've had worse. Anyways, are you two heading out or something? It's rare to see you two up so early."

"We could say the same for you, Yume-chan. Why is it you're up early?", Azu-nii asked.

"It's my turn to make breakfast and decided the earlier the better. But you never answered my question."

"Well, we have an early recording to do and we were going to get breakfast on the way, but you've already prepared all this and we wouldn't want to waste your efforts.", Tsuba-nii said.

"Would you like me to pack it up so you can eat it on the way?", I ask them.

"We have enough time to eat here. Thank you for the offer.", Azu-nii answered. I smiled and set the table for them.

* * *

I really don't know why last night's dinner was awkward but this breakfast isn't. Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii were asking me how things are in school and such, the normal things some would ask in a family. The three of us finish eating and I bid them goodbye. "See you later! Have a safe trip!"

"Have a nice day at school, Yume-chan.", they say in unison. I look at the time and see it is still pretty early. Since I have nothing left to do, I go back to my room and get ready for school.

I slowly take my time to stall but even when I finish, I still have a huge amount of time to kill. I get my things together, and I head off to school.

The thing I like about leaving early is the train isn't as crowded. Every time, I ride the train, I seriously just want to strangle or hurt someone. I have serious problems. When I arrived at school, there were some few early birds inside already. I walk to my shoe locker and I hear voices. "Ew, look. It's that disgusting Hinata Yume. I hear she brainwashed Fuuto-kun so he wouldn't go out with Ai-chan." I take off my normal shoes as this person was saying this.

"Someone needs to teach her a lesson. Ai-chan totally belongs with Fuuto-kun." When I finish putting on my school shoes, I slam my locker and walk up to those girls.

"Hey. I didn't brainwash Fuuto-kun or anything. He's free to do what ever he wants to do. And you shouldn't blindly follow someone when you know nothing about them. Try watching Ai-chan carefully if you will."

I try to walk away from them when the first girl just has to open her mouth. "Don't try acting high and mighty just because Fuuto-kun has a liking to you."

I make a 180 degree turn and slam the wall, centimeters away from hitting her neck. "I'm sorry, I swore I saw a bug. And you have one big mouth for someone who can't even defend themselves. Try taking 7 or more years of self-defense classes and then we'll talk." They both look really terrified. "You two really are all bark and no bite." I take my leave and I hear them talking more crap about me but I'll ignore it since they are not worth my time.

After what felt like hours, more and more people started arriving one of them including Shiro. "Ah, Yume? Why are you here so early?", Shiro asked me.

"I woke up early for once. Sometimes doing something different is a good thing, right? And at least you don't have to worry about us being late."

"I guess you're right. But I like it when we walk to class together.", Shiro says a little quiet.

"We do that everyday. Don't you ever get tired?"

"Of course you wouldn't understand.", Shiro says as he walks to his desk. **I wonder what happened all of a sudden.**

Class has started but I see no signs of Fuuto. It makes me worried and a little upset. **Is everything alright? Did he suddenly got called for work again? I wish I could see him more. I miss it when he teases me. It gets annoying but at least that way, I know he's trying to get my attention.** Just daydreaming about him makes me happy. "Hey, Hinata-san. Pay attention!", my teacher calls out to me.

"I-I'm sorry!", I said and my face went all flushed.

"As punishment, tell me the answer to this equation." I stand up, guess an answer and luckily, I was correct. "Next time, don't daydream off in class, alright?" I nod and sit down covering my face up. I have to control my desires right now. People will start noticing and begin to question.

* * *

After all that ended, we switched to home economics for girls and gardening for guys. We were learning how to make a variety of cookies. Mostly everyone was asking me since I'm the president of the cooking club. The other few were trying by themselves out of pride. I hear a couple of girls wanting to give them to the guys they like or to their boyfriends. Maybe I should give some cookies to Fuuto. I kept spacing out and I lay my left hand on the counter or at least I think. "Hinata-san, that cookie tray is still cooling down.", someone says but it was too late and I burn myself. I try keeping my voice in but it's too hard and so my tears come out. "Come on! We should take you to the infirmary."

"No. I can go alone. Thank you, though." I leave the classroom and head to the infirmary. When I arrive, there was no one in there. No helpers or the school nurse. I look in the cabinets and I try to find some medicine for my burn. I'm thankful it wasn't my right hand or writing would be a pain.

When I finished applying the medicine on my hand, I hear a small groan and I see the curtains are covering one bed. I decide to go look who was taking a nap. I open the curtain up and I see Fuuto. He was sleeping so soundly it looked a little cute. He must have been studying people's acting again. It makes me happy knowing he's working so hard but I don't want him to push himself too much just like what Azu-nii did. "Lil Sis…", he mumbles. Is he dreaming or acting? I never know anymore. I turn around and a hand grabs me. "You're not even going to try to wake me up?", Fuuto asks me, completely awake.

"I should have known you were acting. I didn't want to disturb you so I just thought this was the best option."

I see his eyes avert to my burn and he asks, "How did this happen?"

"Oh, this? An accident happened when we were making cookies is all." I see that he looks angry. "You don't have to worry everything's fine."

He pulls me to the bed and hugs me tight. "Even still, you hurt yourself. As punishment, you're not allowed to leave my side until I say so." He gets up and closes the curtains, comes back to the bed and squeezes me.

I wait there hoping this was a joke. I look at his face and I see his eyes are shut completely and he's actually sleeping. I let this slide for once and I snuggle next to him. I feel my heart is beating really fast and I can't stop or I don't want it to stop. My feelings for Fuuto are getting stronger with each heartbeat. "Do you like me that much?" I see his eyes are open and he tricked me again. "I thought you'd try to fight back. Though, it is nice when you're obedient." He gets on top of me and holds me down.

"F-Fuuto! What's up with this position?", I ask a little terrified.

"It's your fault, Lil Sis. Instead of fighting back, you decide to tempt me. Now, I'll do what I want." He was about ready to kiss me when…

"Um, Hinata-san? Are you in here?" It's the girl from earlier. "Where are you?" I hear footsteps get closer to the bed and I'm scared to see what will happen when she sees us.

"Shut up.", Fuuto says weakly. **Is he making a fake sleeping voice?**

"Oh. I'm sorry to disturb you. I'll take my leave then." I hear her walk away and the door shuts closed.

"I'm really tired now. Watch over me while I sleep." He falls down on me and I'm stuck in this position. I have no choice but to sleep. I am tired from lack of sleep. This will definitely be the best sleep I have ever had.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope you loved this chapter! See you in a little while! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Guest chapter 1 . May 11  
Nice chapter :)**

**Thanks glad you like it**

**I. Am. Inner. Me chapter 2 . May 12  
Yay! Chapter 2! Yume gave Fuuto a kiss, willingly?! Ahhh! *squeal* Ah, okay, totally loved your second chapter.. Update soon**

**Yup! Yume was the one to kiss Fuuto. Hearing your squeals makes me confident you loved this chapter.**

**Momochan77 chapter 2 . May 12  
I KNEW IT! I knew it would be Fuuto (unless you're planning a surprise). I can't wait till they all find out about her going to France. Now I'm wondering what Azusa and Tsubaki will say? Oh the suspense! It's killing me XD**

**I guess I should just come clean: yes it is Fuuto who ends up with Yume. I'm not that evil to get all your hopes up, wishing that it's Fuuto who is her fated man. I mean, the whole reason I made this fanfic was basically Fuuto. I disliked him with Ema but as a character, he's not so bad. Oh and their faces will look pretty shocked, trust me.**

**Romance-Max-4545 chapter 2 . May 12  
Ahhhhh the chapter...was so...Good i was waiting and wondering about when the next chapter was coming out and i was thinking about what was going to happen i noticed in other fanfics that they make fuuto the bad one or the one who is rude and crazy and allover the place but its soo different when i read your chapter.r and my sister read it together and she said her heart skipped a beat! So did mine! !**

**Oh my God! I didn't know I could make people's hearts skip a beat! I have made an amazing accomplishment! Anyways, thank you for the review and it makes me happy knowing you and your sister love the story! :)**

**Guest chapter 2 . May 15  
It's Cinderella! ( Still haven't figured out the account issue ) Great chapter! Loved the dinner with just the four of them :P She didn't argue much when Fuuto said she must seal the promise with a kiss, seemed like she wanted to! :) I see you're having trouble coming up with ideas? If you want any help I will try to come up with some things for you. I'm not the best at writing but I'm great at coming up with ideas, big imagination here lol You're doing a really good job though, so if you're worrying about anything. Don't. You're doing great! :)**

**It would be nice to have some help with ideas. If you have any suggestions, feel free to ask me! I'll try my best to add it in the story! I really hope you'll figure out your problems with your account. I have faith in you!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Weird Twist

**Hey everyone! Still pitching ideas for the chapters! Please help or make suggestions for what should happen in the future!**

* * *

I woke up after about maybe an hour and half later. I notice Fuuto is still sleeping and he is no longer hugging me. I leave so no one will get suspicious. But before that, I look around for some paper and a pencil so I can leave a message for Fuuto or else he might 'punish' me. I wrote him, 'Fuuto, sorry I wasn't able to watch over you until you woke up. I didn't want people to worry and/or get their suspicions up.' I leave the note and take my leave very quietly.

I returned to class and Shiro looked very worried. "Yume! Where were you?! I heard you got a burn and then you left to the infirmary and never came back."

"Everything's fine, Shiro. I spaced out since I was really sleepy. After applying medication on myself, I decided to take a nap. Did I miss anything?"

"You should be more careful. Don't worry, I took notes for you, Yume."

I got really happy and I hugged him. "Thank you, Shiro! You're the best! The absolute best!" I know I can always rely on Shiro.

"A-ah, n-no problem, Y-Yume…", Shiro stuttered. He pushes me away without looking at me. **Is he blushing? **"Don't just suddenly hug me like that, Yume. Especially when there are people around." I laughed. I always do embarrassing things in public but I don't give a crap.

"It should be lunch time, right?", I ask while Shiro nodded. "I'm going to go find Akari and ask about my part-time job. See you later!"

* * *

When I was walking to the first-years floor, I felt eyes of disgust from multiple girls. "Look. It's the slut, Hinata. I heard she was doing a guy during a class.", I heard a girl say.

"Really? I heard she has billions of f*ck buddies and still wants more.", I heard another one say and I stop in my tracks.

"That's what I heard. Also, her last boyfriend broke up with her because she's such a wh*re." I couldn't take it anymore, so I punched one of them in the face.

"Hey, why'd you that, b*tch?!"

"I swear, where do you guys even get this information? I was simply sleeping in the infirmary because I was feeling dizzy from lack of sleep. I try my best to stay away from disgusting perverts and I'm still a virgin. And finally, Rai and I had a mutual agreement. He was the one who brought it up but he still gave me his second button after his graduation." I even show them proof of the button.

"Tch. Well that could be from any of your buddies."

"Please leave Yume-senpai alone." I turn around and Ai there was. "Honestly, false rumors are really shameful. You girls shouldn't listen to such things without knowing all the details. Now, apologize to Yume-senpai."

"Why are you doi-!"

Ai interrupted her, "I said apologize."

The three girls looked to me, bowed and said, "We're sorry, Hinata-san!"

This has to be some sort of trap. "I'll accept it this once since I'm in a hurry." I continue to walk and Ai follows me. "Why are you doing this? I thought you'd hate me after what Fuuto did to you."

"I thought it would be nice to friends with you, Yume-senpai.", she said so fake.

"**Sigh** If you're just using me to get close to Fuuto, it's not going to work. But I doubt you'd listen to me."

She laughed a bit. "I've actually taken interest in Yume-senpai. I've checked your background and it seems you've won almost more than seventy-five fights. You have amazing strength yet you chose culinary arts instead."

"You're really weird. If you want me to, I will talk to Fuuto so he'll go on a date with you."

She walks ahead of me and stops in front of me. "There's no need to. Because now my target is Yume-senpai." **Huh**? She grabs the collar of my shirt and kisses me!

I push her back while wiping my lips. "W-What the hell?! You've crossed the line now!"

She smirked. "You should be thankful. I swore to give my first kiss to the person I really like."

"I thought you're disgusted with me!"

"Yes, with Fuuto-kun. You're the tomboy type and I think I'd be a better fit for you. A little secret I should share with you is I'm pansexual. Well then, see you later, Yume-senpai!" She starts walking away and I'm seriously wondering if I'm still sleeping or not. **(A/N: For those who don't know what pansexuality is, it is when you honestly don't care whether it's a guy or a girl.)**

* * *

After that mess, I talked with Akari about the job and she told me all she did was show them a picture of me and they immediately accepted me. Apparently, they want cute girls to appeal to more customers and such. My job starts tomorrow after school. I told Shiro that he'll have to watch over the club for me on some days since he's reliable and the vice president. But even now, I really felt like Ai was just messing with me and that this was all just a joke.

I returned home and saw Ema-nee, Juli, Yu-nii, Kyo-nii, and Louis-nii gathered in the living room. "I'm home.", I said so deadly.

"Welcome back, Yume-chan. Did something happen at school today?", Ema-nee asked and everyone looked worried.

"I was confessed to…" I noticed Ema-nee was about to speak so I continued, "…by a girl."

They all looked at me and Yu-nii broke the silence by laughing. "Hey! It's not funny, Yu-nii! Not only that, the girl kissed me saying I was her next target."

"T-That's really surprising. Do you know her name or who she is?", Kyo-nii asked me.

"Her name is Koizumi Ai, a second year. Apparently, she's the new popular super model now."

"Ai-chan? She's one of my regular customers and she's very hard to please.", Louis-nii explained. Of course he'd be the one to know about Ai.

"I'm going to my room. I think I've had a long day.", I said and went upstairs.

* * *

After a few homework assignments, it was finally dinner. I was really hungry since I skipped lunch today. A few times came where I forgot my manners. "Sissy, you're acting strange. Is anyone bullying you?", Wata-chan asked sadly.

"Of course not, Wata-chan. Sissy is strong enough to handle them. You'll understand when you're older." I patted his head and he pouted.

"I want to be older so I can help Sissy."

"Just you worrying about me is enough to make me smile, so thank you, Wata-chan."

"Yu-chan." I turn my attention to Louis-nii. "After we're done eating, is it alright if we talked." I nodded.

Yu-nii said, "So, who's turn is it to wash the dishes?"

"Wanna do rock-paper-scissors, Yu-nii?"

"You're on!" I won with my special scissors. "Argh! I have to remind myself to not use paper!" Ema-nee laughed at him.

Louis-nii finished before me and so did Ema-nee and Wata-chan. I decided to ask Yu-nii personal things. "So, any progress with Ema-nee? Though, I highly doubt even one thing happened."

"Brat, mind your own business. Who are you to mess with my love life?"

"I am more experienced. I've had a boyfriend and my first kiss. All you can do is fantasize about something that shall never be."

"Hah! At least I wasn't the one confessed by a girl!"

"Is that really something you should have pride to be saying? You should've said 'At least I wasn't confessed by the same sex.' You make it sound like you don't want to be confessed to."

"Shut up." I felt victory as I ate my last bite of food.

"All right! Have fun washing the dishes!", I say joyfully as I walk away.

I went upstairs and I find Louis-nii sitting on the couch in the loft. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Juli-san says Yu-chan has been feeling stressed lately. Is there anything I can help with?"

"I'm fine, Louis-nii. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"If Yu-chan says so. I have one request. May I change your regular hairstyle? They say changing one's appearance can help clear any unnecessary thoughts. So, may I?" I look at my hair and I realized I've had my hairstyle like this since I was very small. Sure, there have been occasional times where I choose to let it flow down but still.

"Will it really help?" He nodded. Maybe this way Ai will leave me alone since she only has her goals set on me since I'm very tomboyish. "Alright. I trust your words Louis-nii."

After about an hour, he finished my hair. "Do you like it?", he asks as he shows me a hand mirror. My hair was cut seven centimeters **(A/N: It's a little less than 3 in.)** and he made it very wavey.

I smiled. "Of course! You always have good eyes for this sort of thing, Louis-nii. Thank you!"

"Oh, yes. Fuuto-kun also said to give you these." He handed me a butterfly clip. It had blue and green wings which were my favorite colors. I clip it on my bangs and I looked perfect.

"I feel a little of my worries has gone away. Thank you again, Louis-nii."

"This is all I'm able to do but I will always try my best to help Chi-chan and Yu-chan." **I guess I should thank Fuuto for this clip. How does he know blue and green are the colors I spot for the most?** I leave for my room and as I walk inside, I gently touch the clip. "Maybe, Fuuto gave me this one purpose so he can claim me as his own?", I thought aloud. My feelings grow more as I think about Fuuto and touch the clip.

* * *

**That seems to be enough, I guess? So, Ai… wait you thought Ai was Yume's love rival? Well think again! When I was searching around shoujo mangas I saw this one where there was a girl who was originally the heroine's rival but then the girl fell for the heroine. I thought it'd be fun to add some plot twists to the story. Anyways, till next time! Favorite, Follow, or Review!**

**Reviews**

**Momochan77 chapter 3 . May 15  
I agree that Fuuto's not so bad character-wise (but I still don't like the bullying type). And I want Ema with Natsume! It seemed that was where she was heading into a relationship with in your first story and I can see them together. And Ai deserves a smack down! Please do one? :3**

**There are times when I like the bullying type and times I don't but Fuuto's grown on me. I'm actually not sure if I want to make Natsume and Ema get together. I'm not the biggest fan of him. And I didn't think that's where you thought it was leading to in the last story. But I will cut you some slack since I did say make _any_ suggestions but it still is just a suggestion. Don't worry, Ai shall get something.**

**I. Am. Inner. Me chapter 3 . May 16  
*snugglesnugglesnuggle* Yay! I thought they were gonna kiss.. Aww.. Stupid girlie! Why'd you gotta interrupt?! I wanna see them kiss again! Wah! Anyway, loved the chapter.. Update soon By the way, I can't read my penname.. All I can read is a "."... You have to put spaces in between the ".". I. Am. Inner. Me. Like that..**

**Sorry I wasn't able to let them kiss in this chapter but of course in future ones they will. And I also apologize for not noticing your pen name was like that. Thanks for letting me notice.**

**NinjasandStars chapter 3 . May 16  
Oh my gosh this was like the cutest thing ever. I just want Fuuto and Yume to be happy together *sigh***

**Be patient please. They shall receive happiness since I am their Cupid.**

**Romance-Max-4545 chapter 3 . May 16  
Umm well since the main love rival are tsubaki and azusa you might want to add another brother in the romance mix or make another character that is super creative. I really love this story please update soon. And to mae more drama you could start bringing up her transfer more! Just some suggestions**

***laughs* hoped you like that twist with Ai. Hey, you said make a character that was super creative.**

**Cinderella378 chapter 3 . May 17  
It's Cinderella! Tomorrow I'm going to be making a new account, but you'll know it's me! Ok! This chapter! Best chapter I have seen so far! I couldn't stop smiling while I was reading it! The ending of it, I loved that the most! The nurses office scene was what made this chapter! Haha great great great! No no! Outstanding! Amazing! Perfection! Freaking awesome! So for ideas! If you get them to go on a date or something! A fair! Or ice skating! Rolling skating! Bumper cars! Boat riding?! Or he flies get somewhere nice! Hey he is a pop star haha. make tsubaki try something on her and Fuuto sees?! Oh a school lock in! Where the students sleep at the school for the night?! Or the whole family goes on a campin trip! Fuuto wants to take a walk making Yume go and they get lost! Haha! I will try to think of som other stuff to throw your way :) I hope one of these ideas help or gives you some new fresh ideas :)**

**I like the ideas for the dates. I was actually thinking of letting them go on one for… let's say… a special day. I was also planning on doing something with Tsubaki and Yume and Fuuto turns into Satan with that. I'm sorry about your account though. But I like the name you chose for your new one. I recognized it was you right away as you predicted.**


End file.
